Come Home Soon
by RBCrazyFan
Summary: McSwarek - Songfic drabble #8: Title says it all


Disclaimer: Don't own Rookie Blue and the song is Come Home Soon by SheDaisy.

A.N. I didn't know this song existed until I saw it on fanfiction in a different category. I saw the lyrics and thought "Sam/Andy" and then heard the song and had tears streaming down my cheeks as I thought of the soldiers I know and how their families wait for them to come home. _**Guys, you know who you are and this is dedicated to you!**_

* * *

_I put away the groceries  
And I take my daily bread_

Andy unlocked the door to the house and then made a few trips back and forth to the truck to bring all of the groceries into the house. Since Sam had gone back undercover (not by choice) she started taking his truck whenever she did not have the children.

_I dream of your arms around me  
As I tuck the kids in bed_

As she tucked her sons in each night she thought about how she and Sam used to do this together and when they finished, he would always wrap an arm around her waist and lead her out of the room. It was always the baby though, their daughter, who brought tears to her eyes as she fed her. This used to be Sam's bonding time with their daughter and now she was left to do it alone.

_I don't know what you're doin'  
And I don't know where you are  
But I look up at that great big sky  
And I hope you're wishin' on that same  
bright star_

She finally got all of the children down for the night and only then did she escape to the balcony for a few minutes. She looked up at the sky. The starlight tapestry was beautiful. She made a wish on the brightest star.

_I wonder, I pray_

She constantly wondered where Sam was and prayed that he would return safely to the family, to her.

_And I sleep alone  
I cry alone  
_

She reentered the house a few minutes later and climbed into bed. As with every night that Sam was gone, tears began to fall as she snuggled under the covers. She hated sleeping alone. She hated waking up alone.

She hated his absence. As much as she had her children, she needed her husband. On nights when it got really bad, she would wait until her daughter woke and then she would go into the nursery and eventually fall asleep in the rocking chair with their daughter in her arms.

_And it's so hard livin' here on my own  
So please, come home soon  
(Come home soon)_

Andy loved her children but they needed their father. Living alone with them just strengthened her belief that children needed two parents. Because she had been denied this opportunity she had taken so long to realize that Sam was the right one. She had made mistakes that had hurt both of them (and Luke).

When one of their sons did something particularly dangerous, as soon as the mayhem was over she would look up at the sky and whisper "please, come home soon."

_I know that we're together  
Even though we're far apart_

The days melted into weeks and she knew that soon the weeks would blend into months. Still, no matter where he was, she knew that they were together, bound by love.

_And I'll wear our lucky penny 'round my neck  
Pressed to my heart_

It was a particularly hard day at the station. One of the new rookies had almost gotten himself killed. Andy found herself fingering her lioness necklace that Sam had given her when they first got together and pressing it to her heart in effort to calm herself. She wished he were here, to make her smile and put her in a good mood. She had to go home to her children tonight and she needed to shake the bad mood.

_I wonder, I pray  
_

Every single day, multiple times during the day, she wondered where he was and she prayed that he would return home soon.

_I still imagine your touch  
It's beautiful missing something that much  
But sometimes love needs a fighting chance  
So I'll wait my turn until it's our turn to dance_

As she stood in the kitchen, cooking dinner for her children, she imagined the way Sam used to stand with her in the kitchen and the loving touches he would give her as they worked together to prepare a meal for their family. She missed him so much, and Traci told her it was beautiful the way she missed him.

When Traci invited her for a girl's night out, she refused. She would wait for Sam to come home and then the two of them would go out together and dance the night away, as they had done before the children were born.

_I wonder, I pray_

She wondered when he would come home, to his family, and prayed that it would be soon.

_I sleep alone  
I cry alone  
Without you this house is not a home  
So please, come home soon_

Andy climbed into bed, exhausted. She missed Sam so much and after two weeks of his absence she found that by keeping herself occupied until she fell into bed exhausted was the only way she was able to sleep without nightmares. She still cried a lot more than she had when he was home and there was no one to comfort her and chase away her nightmares.

Without Sam, their house was just that, a building with four walls. Someone had once told her "home is where the heart is". The house would not be "home" until Sam returned.

_I walk alone  
I try alone  
I'll wait for you, don't want to die alone  
So please, come home soon_

Andy and Traci responded to a 9-1-1 call in a three story apartment building. Andy headed to the top to work her way down while Traci would work her way up and they planned to meet in the middle.

She heard something at the end of the hallway and slowly moved towards it. She was grabbed from behind and her arm was twisted behind her. She felt it break and then slipped into darkness as her attacker dragged her into an empty apartment.

She returned to consciousness with a groan. Her arm was throbbing and when she tried to move she realized she was all tied up. She couldn't move and she didn't know if her attacker was near her. She heard soft footsteps and a whimper escaped. She didn't want to die, she wanted to return to her children and hold them close as she waited for her husband to return.

The touch was gentle, a caress. "Shhhh, sweetheart, it will be okay." He was dressed as he normally did undercover. He gently stroked her cheek as he leaned in and pressed talk on her radio. "Officer down."

"Sam" she whispered as he pulled away and began to untie her. He tried to shush her but she shook her head. "I don't want to die alone."

Sam finished untying her and cupped her face in his hands. "You are not going to die sweetheart. And you're not alone. You have everyone at the station and I will be home soon." He kissed her as footsteps approached and Traci entered the room. "I have to go before someone connects me to you."

He slipped out, wishing he could stay, but not before he heard her whispered "come home soon". As he walked down the hall to the fire escape, he heard Traci say "the medics are on their way in".

_Come home soon_

Since her arm was broken, Andy was given a week off from work. She kept her daughter home with her; she needed something to keep her from going insane. Now, more than ever, she wished Sam were home, to help her with the children and just to be there for her.

_Come home soon_

She had just rocked her daughter to sleep and was sitting down on the couch when she heard the front door open. Before she could do anything, the person entered the living room. As if in a trance, she set her sleeping daughter down gently and moved towards him. He met her halfway.

"I'm home beautiful." He kissed her and pulled her close, careful not to jar her arm. For the first time since he left she felt all the tension from the past few months leave her body as she deepened the kiss.

* * *

A.N. Reviews make my day so please review!


End file.
